Haunted
by KuroShiroYamiHikari
Summary: Another KonoSetsu fic. A certain samurai is missing and Konoka reflects on her relationship with her.


A/N: Hello, me again! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last stories, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as well. It's a bit angsty but gets better towards the end, I promise!

When words are written in italics it means, that they are either thoughts or lyrics. For example:

_These are song lyrics, and thoughts._

Disclaimer: Pshh, if you though I owned Negima, then no comment whatsoever. Nor do I own the song, Haunted. That belongs to Love and Rockets.

Haunted

The child teacher, Negi Springfield cleared his throat and began class. He looked around at the classroom and noted no one was absent. Then he rechecked and saw the only empty seat was one that had not been sat in for the past two weeks. The seat belonged to the swordsman, Sakurazaki Setsuna.

The young boy's eyes showed sorrow that shouldn't have been present in one

such as young as him. He glanced over at his roommate, Konoe Konoka and his expression softened.

The quiet princess, who was once happy and cheerful, was the epitome of sadness. Her once bright eyes expressed nothing but pain and grief. She no longer paid attention in class, rather spending her time staring out the window, as if hoping to see a certain winged guardian running towards her.

Negi sighed and met the eyes of his other roommate, Asuna. She shook her head depressingly and mouthed, '_Let her be. It'll all work out, one way or another.'_

He nodded, understanding and was about to continue with the lesson when a loud, scraping noise interrupted him. He turned, surprised to see Konoka standing up.

"Negi-kun, I don't feel so well. May I be excused?" she asked, already heading for the door, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

"Ah, Konoka-san, are you sure you wouldn't rather go to the nurse's office instead?" Negi inquired, worried.

Konoka stopped with one hand on the door frame and turned barely, so that only the tiniest bit of her face was showing. However, this was still enough for everyone in the room to see the tears glistening in her eyes. She shook her head and exited out of the room.

Everyone, but a select dozen, looked at the child genius, expecting something, an answer, or maybe even some comforting words. But this time, he didn't have the answers.

Konoka walked down the hallway, her light footsteps barely making any noise on the wooden floor. Her head hung low, she made her way to Setsuna's room. Ever since she had left, Konoka had stayed in there, so that if she did return, Konoka would be the first to see her.

Upon entering, the healer dropped her bag on the floor, and walked over to the bed. She turned on Setsuna's CD player, and waited for the song to come out. but wanting something to fill the empty, painful silence. Music flowed from the speakers. She hadn't turned it on to listen to music, instead wanting something to fill the empty, painful silence. A few seconds later, words began to echo across the room.

_The word that would best describe this feeling…would be haunted._

Seventeen days. That's how long it had been since Setsuna had mysteriously disappeared one night without a trace. Her room had been emptied and not even a note had been left. Two and a half weeks, and Konoka still could not get the samurai's face out of her mind. Setsuna's face was haunting her every moment, even during sleep.

_I touch the clothes you left_

_That still retain your shape and lines_

_Still haunted_

Konoka laid down on top of the covers, and grabbed the one thing Setsuna left behind; her school vest. She cuddled it like it was a teddy bear and inhaled deeply. It still had her Secchan's sweet, forest scent.

_I trace the outline of your eyes_

_We're in the mirror hypnotized _

_I'm haunted_

The mage thought that her guardian's eyes were what were what had captivated her. They were a soft brown, guarded when she was around people, hopeful and happy when she was with Konoka. Even, when they had first met, when they were seven, Setsuna's eyes held hurt and anguish, something none her age should have held. When she was around Konoka, they were filled with hesitant hope, as if this happiness would be snatched away from her at any given moment.

_I find a solitary hair_

_Gone and still I reminisce_

_I'm haunted _

Konoka had to giggle when she was reminded of Setsuna's unique hairstyle. Shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail on the left side of her head. She had had her hair like that even when they were younger, Konoka remembered. She had often tried asking Setsuna why she put up her like that, but the swordsman would always blush and stutter until she found an excuse not to answer.

_Haunted by your soul  
Haunted by your hair  
Haunted by your clothes  
Haunted by your eyes_

Konoka loved everything about Setsuna, and wouldn't change anything about her.

And that included Setsuna being a girl as well. Everything about her just drew Konoka to her. Her cute hair, her captivating eyes, the way she would rarely wear anything other than her uniform, all of it added together made Setsuna, someone Konoka truly loved.

Konoka had been confused by what she was feeling whenever she saw the half-demon. It had all started after the first day of school, when Setsuna refused to speak to her. The Konoe heiress couldn't figure out why she ached inside whenever Setsuna ignored her. And that immense feeling of joy when she realized Setsuna didn't hate her. Konoka didn't understand why when Setsuna saved her from the evil monkey lady and she saw the shy protector's wings, she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

_By your soul, by your hair_

_By your clothes, by your eyes_

_By your voice, by your smile_

_By your mouth, by your soul_

_By your hair, by your clothes_

_By your eyes, by your voice_

_By your smile, by your mouth_

_By your soul_

_Haunted _

_Haunted_

Finally, one day after Setsuna had dropped her off at her dorm room, Konoka had felt a sudden urge to kiss the older girl. She immediately pushed it down and Setsuna left the room. Konoka had turned to Asuna and begged her to tell her just what was wrong with her. Asuna had laughed and told her she was in love. It took a while for Konoka to accept it, but when she did, she knew she was right.

_And so this is for when for you feel happy_

_And this is for when you feel sad_

Konoka didn't notice her tears finally falling, dropping silently into the cloth she clutched to her.

_And this is for when you feel…nothing_

_Oooohh, when the minutes drag_

_Oooohh, when the minutes drag_

These past two weeks had been so hard on her. Every hour, every minute, every single damn second without her Secchan, Konoka's heart felt more and more broken. Every minute away from the swordsman shattered the already tiny pieces into smaller shards. She could not, for her life, understand, why, every time she tried picking up the shattered remains of her heart, she cut herself on the painfully sharp pieces.

_And this is for the tears that won't dry_

The tears, her tears, they just wouldn't stop. They slid down past her soft, delicate cheeks, landing in Setsuna's shirt.

_And this is for a bright blue sky_

_And this is for when you feel…lucky_

_And this is for when you feel…lucky_

She was truly lucky to have a friend such as Setsuna and it hurt to wake up each morning to find that she wasn't there beside her.

_Oooohh, when the minutes drag_

_Oooohh, when the minutes drag_

Each moment without her seemed to drag on forever and ever.

_So this is when you're feeling happy again_

_And this is for when you're feeling sad_

_And this is for when you feel… something_

"Secchan, Secchan, please come back." Konoka started pleading, desperately

wanting her knight to somehow hear her.

_Ooooohh, when the minutes drag_

_Ooooohh, when the minutes drag_

The door creaked open and a silent figured entered with the stealth of someone who had practiced it many times. Say maybe, a bodyguard? Or a samurai?

_Haunted_

_Haunted_

_When the minutes drag_

_Haunted _

_Haunted_

_When the minutes drag_

The person who came into the room saw the sobbing body of the healer and her heart broke. She reached out to the girl on the bed, whose back was facing her.

_Oooohh_

_Oooohh_

_Oooohh_

_Oooohh_

Sitting on the bed, the quiet figure pulled the crying girl to her chest, whispering words of comfort.

"Shhh, Kono-chan. It's alright, I'm here now. Hush, everything is going to be alright."

Konoka stilled. _'That voice. Is it…?'_

She turned and looked up into the face of Setsuna. Gasping, the mage reached up and touched the shorter girl's face, trying to make sure she was real.

"Secchan? Secchan, is that really you?" Konoka whispered softly, unbelieving even now.

The winged swordsman could only nod, transfixed by Konoka's tearstained, beautiful face.

"Ohh, Secchan, why did you leave? I missed you so much. Oh, Secchan, don't leave me ever again." Sobbed Konoka, burying her head in the blushing samurai's shoulder.

Stroking Konoka's long, soft hair, Setsuna said quietly, "Never again. I'll never leave you again. I'll always stay by your side."

After a while, Konoka's tears faded away to hiccoughs which in turn left her. Still, she kept her arms wrapped around her guardian, the comforting warmth calming her.

Konoka pulled back after a few more moments, and surprised Setsuna by staring deep into her eyes. Blushing, Setsuna tried to turn away but her eyes were held by the healer's own brown orbs.

"Secchan, I'm not going to ask you why you left, because I know you're not going to tell me. But I want to tell you something. When you were gone, I realized something. Actually, that's not true. I've known it for a long time now. And I want to tell you…I love you. I love you more than anything, Secchan."

The half-demon could only stare at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Swallowing hard a few times, Setsuna took a deep breath and did something that took more courage than anything else in her life.

Leaning forward slightly, Setsuna pressed her lips to Konoka's. When the healer eagerly responded, she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist, pulling her closer.

Konoka's arms slid to Setsuna's neck and pressed herself fully against her. She felt Setsuna's tongue begging for entrance, which she granted immediately. Setsuna explored her lover's mouth, taking her time. She slid her arms up Konoka shirt, tracing small patterns on her bare back, and the healer shuddered.

Feeling the need to breathe, they broke away. Setsuna pressed a kiss to Konoka's jaw line and began tracing a path downwards. Konoka pulled Setsuna's face towards her and kissed her again. Their kisses soon melted away into one another and they lost track of how many they shared. Feeling an unknown heat arise in her, Konoka grinned and pulled back.

"So, I'm guessing you feel the same way?" teased Konoka.

Setsuna smiled back at her and replied, "Of course, I've loved you as long as I can remember."

"You do know you'll have some explaining to do when Asuna and the rest of the class find out you're here."

"That's alright. As long as you're there with me, I can take it. Besides, I still have the rest of the day and night before I have to tell them, and I plan on spending that with you." Said Setsuna, flushing slightly.

"Well, then, let's not waste any time. No one's going to interrupt us here." Giggled Konoka, falling back onto the bed and pulling Setsuna on top of her.

Smiling shyly, Setsuna leaned down to kiss her princess. Pulling her knight closer, Konoka thought, _'I'm so happy, Secchan. I'm so glad you finally returned and I can't wait to see what the future brings us.'_

_Owari_

Eh, that didn't end as smoothly as I wanted it to, but oh well. Thank you for reading this and I really hope you liked it. Once again, I do not own Negima, nor do I own the song, Haunted. Please review, even if it is criticism, it'll help me grow as a writer. C'mon you know you wanna. That little button is calling to you. Thank you all once again and please review!!!


End file.
